Why so much suffering?
by katsuyamadoka
Summary: Deux ans après la Grande bataille. Mustang va découvrir qu' Edward ne se supporte plus et que celui-ci a trouvé un moyen assez dramatique de soulager sa conscience. Roy va faire tout son possible pour sortir Ed de cette spiral infernal. ( perso, j'ai préférée garder Hugues en vie)
1. Chapter 1

Why so much suffering? chapitre 1

POV Roy

Deux ans aprés "La grande bataille", la vie à Centrale était calme. La ville vait retrouvée son aspect d'avant. Au QG, certaines choses avaient quand même changées. La tem Mustang avait pris du galon, ainsi Roy Mustang était devenu "Général de brigade" et avait bien évidemment hérité du travail supplémentaire qui suit avec le grade, à son plus grand malheur. Ce jour là, Roy était comme à son habitude dans son bureau, occupé à gérer ses dossiers.

Mais comme souvent ces deux dernières années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain blond. Qu'était-il devenu? Comment allait-il? Est-ce qu'il était heureux au moins?

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu. Le Général se souvenait encore très bien de la dernière fois où il avait vu le jeune homme.

 _Deux ans avant:_

 _Roy était dans son bureau aidé par Riza, occupé a gérer les dossiers relatifs à la destruction quasi totale du QG. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines depuis ce fameux jour, mais les dossiers et demandes pour tout et n'importe quoi n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer._

 _Soudain, il entendit toquer à la porte._

 _-Entrez! Beugla-t-il, énervé d'être déranger dans un moment pareil._

 _La porte s'ouvrit et Roy fut étonné de voir son plus jeune subordonné entrer dans son bureau._

 _-Fullmetal? Souffla-t-il._

 _-Bonjour Colonel..._

 _-Mais...? Tu n'es pas censé être encore à l'hôpital? Je te rappel que tu as été gravement blessé..._

 _-Si, mais je me sens mieux. Et ça ne sert à rien de rester là bas alors que je suis en pleine forme. Lâcha le blond avec un léger sourire._

 _Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Décidément, on te changera pas. Alors... Pourquoi est-tu venu jusqu'ici? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?_

 _Le blond détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers son supérieur. Ce simple geste suffit à Mustang pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ed? Demanda-t-il, inquiet._

 _-Eh bien...je venais vous annoncer ma démission, Colonel. Répondit le plus jeune en tendant une enveloppe à son ainé._

 _Roy écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. IL savait que cela arriverait un jour, mais si vite... Pourquoi?_

 _-Ed, j'ai du mal à saisir..._

 _-Nous en avions déjà parlé Colonel. A partir du moment où j'aurais rendu son corps à Al, je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de rester dans l'armée. De plus, je ne peux plus pratiquer l'Alchimie... A cette dernière phrase, Edward avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, comme s'il ressentait un grand vide._

 _Le Colonel hésita._

 _-Edward..._

 _-Vous me l'aviez promis Colonel! coupa le plus jeune._

 _Mustang sursauta légèrement au ton employé par son cadet._

 _-Tu as raison, excuse moi. Laisse moi 5 minutes, le temps de remplir les papiers..._

 _Après quelques minutes, Roy revint vers le blond et lui tendit ses papiers. Après avoir échangés quelques phrases, le plus jeune regarda son ancien supérieur avec un air triste._

 _-Au revoir Colonel, merci pour tout._

 _Une poignée de main ce fut la dernière fois que Roy vit Edward._

Oui, Mustang se rappelait très bien de cette journée. Après que le blond eut franchit le seuil de la porte, celui-ci n'avait plus donné aucuns signe de vie, comme s'il avait disparu de la circulation.

Au même moment, Hugues entra dans son bureau. Roy ne le remarqua même pas. L'homme aux lunettes comprit tout de suite à quoi pensait son meilleur ami.

-Tu pense encore à lui c'est ca? demanda le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Mustang reprit ses esprits et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, l'air triste.

-Oui, on peux rien te cacher à toi.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je lis en toi comme dans un livre... Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Pas grand choses. Je me demandais juste comment va Edward. Est-ce qu'au moins, il est heureux?.

Maes acquiesça.

-Je te comprends, il m'arrive aussi d'y penser. Et on n'est pas les seuls à penser à lui tu sais. Aller... cesse donc de torturer l'esprit ainsi, on finira bien par avoir de ses nouvelles, ou même le voir, qui sait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je l'espère. Il me manque. souffla-t-il.

Maes regarda son ami d'un air triste. Il savait exactement ce que pensait celui-ci. Il savait. Malgré le fait que Mustang n'en ai jamais parlé a qui que ce soit, il savait que son ami était éperdument amoureux du plus jeune.

-Tu devrai sortir, te changer les idées. Ca te ferais du bien, au lieu de ruminer à longueur de journée.

-Hum, tu a probablement raison.

Ainsi, Maes finit par quitter le bureau, laissant Roy dans ses pensées.

Oui, Hugues avait raison, ce soir, le Général irait dans un bar et essaierai de profiter un peu. Il en avait grandement besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pov Edward

Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Il n'en savait rien. Enfin si, mais il savait qu'il avait eu une période plus calme, durant les quatre années où il fit tous les efforts possible pour retrouver le corps d'Alphonse. Depuis le jour où il avait quitté l'armée, tout se détraqua au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Un an déjà que ses horribles cauchemars ne faisaient que s'amplifier, que son sentiment de mal être prenait de plus en plus de place.

Il le savait, il commençait à devenir fou. Et il n'allait pas tarder à craquer s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution.

Il avait déjà trouvé quelque chose, mais il savait parfaitement qu'au bout d'un certain temps, cela ne suffirait plus. Et puis, un jour, ce fût le déclic. Il devait partir ou il finirait aussi par s'en prendre à son frère. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait, loin de de là. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. A contrôler sa colère, sa tristesse, sa fureur...

Ainsi, un matin, il se retrouva en bas des escaliers de chez Pinako, sa valise à coté de lui. Au même moment, son frère sortit de sa chambre. Le cadet vit la valise de son aîné et écarquilla les yeux.

-Niisan, que... qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Edward aurait voulu éviter ça, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il savait que son petit frère le voyait dépérir et s'inquiétait pour sa santé, mais le blond voulait lui éviter de voir le pire, de voir le côté le plus macabre de son auto-destruction.

Alors, le blond afficha un sourir.

-T'inquiète pas Al, j'ai juste besoin de partir un peu. Voyager, voir du pays, histoire de me changer les idées.

-Ed, je sais bien depuis quelques mois que quelque chose ne vas pas. Mais tu n'a pas besoin de partir... On peut régler ça ensemble. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. S'il te plaît, reste.

Alphonse était quasiment en train de supplier son frère.

-Ca ne servirait à rien Al . J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pense à toi. Je reviendrais...

Tout en disant cela, Edward attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Attends! Dis moi au moins où tu vas, s'il te plaît. Répliqua le cadet, qui commençait à pleurer.

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il prit Alphonse dans ses bras et le serra fort, sachant que se serait peut être la dernière fois.

-Je sais pas, je vais peut être passer à Xing, aller voir dans les autres pays...

Mensonge! Il s'en voulait de mentir à Al, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Après un certain temps, Edward lâcha son frère et parti, sans se retourner. Une fois à la gare, Edward prit un aller simple pour Central. Le jeune homme savait que là bas, il trouverait sûrement ce dont il avait besoin.

Une fois arrivé à Central, le blond se prit une chambre d'hôtel assez éloignée du QG. A partir de ce moment, Edward n'eut plus aucune retenue et la descente fut foudroyante. En un an, il était devenu méconnaissable. Il se haïssait tellement que même voir son propre reflet le dégoûtait. Le jeune homme s'adonnait à tout ce qui pouvait le détruire. Il buvait plus que de raison, multipliait les amants, il avait même trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fou pour lui faire subir les pires horreurs.

Et, un soir, comme à son habitude, le blond se prépara pour aller dans son bar favori. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, sa fidèle paire de bottes, un t-shirt bleu et un sweat à capuche de la même couleur. Il se fit aussi une queue de cheval, ses cheveux lui chatouillant maintenant le bas du dos. Une fois sorti, il remarqua que le température avait baissée par rapport à d'habitude. L'automne approchait à grands pas.

Le bar dans lequel il allait souvent était en plein cœur de Central, mais il était assez difficile à trouver car bien en retrait. L'ambiance était sympa. Lumière tamisée, le coin billard à gauche de l'entrée, le comptoir en face et les tables à droite. Le jeune homme s'installa au comptoir et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir un serveur arriver.

-Oh, salut Ed...

-Bonsoir John. Répondit le blond

-Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude?

Le blond acquiesça et fut aussitôt servi. A la première gorgée, il se délecta de cette saveur si subtil. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait un adepte du whisky, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Arrivé au quatrième verre, le jeune homme était déjà bien saoul, puis quelqu'un arriva dans son dos et posa une main sur son épaule. Sans même, il sut qui était derrière lui.

-Ah, salut Yann... dit-il d'une faible voix.

Le dénommé « Yann » s'installa à coté du blond

-Salut Ed. Dit moi, ça fait bien trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vus.

-Hum, c'est possible. Répondit le jeune homme, d'un air évaporé.

-Alors, tu as trouvé une autre source de distraction ? Tu sais que tu n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda le plus âgé avec un léger sourire.

Edward leva la tête et observa son vis-à-vis. Yann était plutôt bel homme. Entre 25 et 30 ans, il mesurait facilement 1,75m. Les yeux verts, cheveux châtains en batailles... D'un coup, le plus jeune eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il en avait besoin!

-Désolé de pas avoir appelé. Tu me connais depuis le temps. En parlant de distraction... Tu veux bien... ce soir ?

L'homme le regardait avec envie d'un coup.

-Tu me paye un verre d'abord ? Demanda Yann avec un sourire malicieux.

Le blond répondit au sourire et commanda deux verre. Une fois les verres vides, les deux hommes se levèrent et s'en allèrent vers la sortie. Edward titubait légèrement et avait besoin de l'aide de son aîné pour avancer correctement. Après être sortis du bar, les compagnons prirent la direction de la maison du plus âgé. Arrivés chez l'aîné, automatiquement, Edward se dirigea vers le sous sol. Yann suivait de près le plus jeune, savourant à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Dans la pièce au sous sol, c'était assez sommaire. Il y avait un bureau, une chaise, un petite armoire et un lit. Le seul détail qui pouvait faire tiquer, était un crochet au milieu du plafond, au bout duquel se trouvait une corde. Le plus âgé prit la parole :

-Bien, tu n'a qu'à te déshabiller pendant que je me prépare.

Doucement, Edward retira ses vêtements et ne garda que son caleçon. Peu après, son hôte arriva derrière lui et lui fit un chignon avant de lui attacher les poignets grâce à la corde. A ce moment, le jeune homme commençait à ressentir une certaine délivrance.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Yann, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en guise réponse. L'aîné ne se fit pas prier. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit son objet favori avant de se retourner et d'aller derrière Edward.

Sans crier gare, le blond reçu un premier coup. Il laissa un cri lui échapper. Bon dieu, ce que le fouet pouvait faire mal. Mais... il en avait tellement besoin. Oui, un besoin viscéral.

Shlak! Deuxième coup, encore un cri. Puis encore un, et encore un autre. Bientôt, Ed sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues, en plus de ses cris.

La vision que Yann avait du blond le fit frémir. Il adorait faire souffrir les gens, et avec Edward, il avait trouvé le gros lot. Il savait qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, même s'il ne connaissait pas les raisons du plus jeune pour vouloir souffrir ainsi.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'aîné commençait vraiment à être excité. Son pantalon devenait trop serré pour lui à force d'entendre le plus jeune hurler et pleurer sous les coups qui pleuvait, et il finit par craquer. Les coups de fouets cessèrent et Ed essaya de reprendre son souffle, trempé de sueur et de sang. Son dos le brûlait à un point inimaginable.

Yann quand à lui, avait enlevé son pantalon et son caleçon. Après avoir détaché le blond, qui s'écroula d'un coup, l'aîné poussa le jeune homme vers l'avant pour que celui-ci retombe sur ses coudes. Et brusquement, il pénétra le blond, qui se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un hurlement déchirant.

L'aîné ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, et rien d'autre. Il donnait des coups de butoirs si violents qu'Edward hurlait à chaque coup. L'ex alchimiste avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il savait que cette fois-ci, il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il en était au point d'hurler à la mort. Puis, à un moment, le blond entendit un râle plus prononcé et plus bestial que les autres. Son « bourreau » avait enfin joui, et celui-ci, contrairement au reste de la séance, se retira en douceur.

D'un coup,Edward s'écroula, essoufflé, fatigué et souffrant le martyr. Après s'être essuyé, l'aîné alla chercher un verre d'eau et s'installa à côté du plus jeune avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'aider à boire.

-Merci... souffla le blond.

Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire. Après quelques minutes, Edward prit la parole.

-S'il te plaît... aide moi... pour m'habiller.

Yann écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Tu compte retourner chez toi maintenant ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Tu préfère pas rester ici cette nuit ?

-Non... merci...

Après avoir bataillé pour s'habiller, le jeune prit la route pour retourner a sa chambre d'hôtel. Il titubait et marchait très lentement, en rasant les murs. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre, il s'écroula avant d'arriver au canapé, sans avoir eu le temps de se laver ni de se désinfecter. Le blond était partit dans un très profond sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pov Roy

Après avoir quitté le QG, Roy alla chez lui pour se laver et se changer. Il était bien décidé à suivre les conseils de Maes pour une fois. Ainsi, une fois prêt, il se rendit en ville, à la recherche d'un bar dans un coin tranquille.

Pour finir, le Général trouva ce qu'il voulait. Un bar dans un coin assez reculé... Parfait. Au moment où il se dirigea vers la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux hommes assez jeunes. L'un d'eux, qui était blond et très menu, avait l'air bien éméché. Il avait la tête baissée et avait besoin de son ami pour marcher droit. Après avoir laissé passer les deux amis, Roy entra dans le bar, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Quelle jeunesse... souffla-t-il.

Puis, d'un coup, un doute l'assailli. Un jeune homme blond, petit... "Edward?!". Prit d'un doute, le Général ressortit, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

-Hum... je demanderais quand même a Hugues demain... dit-il tout bas en fronçant les sourcils.

Après quelques secondes, l'alchimiste de flamme retourna dans le bar et y passa une bonne partie de la soirée. Le lendemain, fait rarissime, Mustang arriva à l'heure à son bureau. Riza Hawkeye, son fidèle second, leva un sourcil, étonnée.

-Eh bien, Général, seriez-vous tombé du lit aujourd'hui?

Roy fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment, mais je dois aller voir Hugues. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à lui demander.

La jeune femme tiqua.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Hum, pas spécialement. Mais j'aimerais qu'il vérifie un truc le plus vite possible.

-Bien, mais... s'il vous plaît, ne trainez pas trop.

Sur ces mots, Mustang la remercia et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, dans la section "renseignements".

-Ah, salut Roy! Alors... cette soirée? demanda Maes en voyant son ami arriver.

-Salut Hugues. Ca a été... Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander...

L'homme aux lunettes remarqua de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Roy?

-Eh bien... j'aimerais que tu vérifie si Ed est à Central.

Hugues écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Mais voyons Roy... il nous aurait prévenu!

-Tu en es sûr?

-Non... tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il serait ici?

-Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois l'avoir vu. Alors je préfère que tu vérifie.

Maes réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Hum... ok, je t'appellerais si j'ai des nouvelles. Je m'y met tout de suite.

Mustang remercia son ami de toujours et le salua avant de quitter le bureau et de retourner au sien, toujours dans ses pensées.

Vers 14h, le téléphone sonna. Le général décrocha tout de suite.

-Allô?

-Ah, Roy. C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé!

-Vraiment? demanda l'alchimiste, stupéfait.

-Ouais, il est à l'hôtel "Emerald", pas loin de la gare.

-... Merci. déclara Mustang, avant de raccrocher.

Il réfléchi quelques secondes, puis, prit sa décision.

-Lieutenant?

La jeune femme releva la tête.

-Oui Général?

-Je prends le reste de ma journée. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. déclara-t-il, déterminé.

-Bien, faites attention à vous.

Sur ces paroles, le Général prit sa veste et se mit en route pour rejoindre l'hôtel où était supposé loger Edward. Il avait bien fait de demander à son ami de vérifier, car bizarrement, il avait un drôle de pressentiment.

Il était enfin arrivé devant l'hôtel. La boule au ventre, Roy entra et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait un maître d'hôtel assez âgé mais à l'allure soignée. L'homme salua Roy.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Tout en sortant sa montre en argent, Mustang se présenta.

-Bonjour, je suis le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil.

-Je vous écoute.

-Hébergez vous un jeune homme du nom d'Edward Elric?

-Hum... en effet.

-Depuis combien de temps vit-il ici?

-Je crois bien que cela va faire un an Monsieur. Ce jeune homme ne nous a jamais causé aucuns soucis. C'est un très bon client.

-Si longtemps? demanda Roy, effaré.

Cela faisait un an que le blond était à Central et il n'avait prévenu personne? Etrange...

-Eh bien oui, nous avons plusieurs clients comme lui, qui loges à l'année. Pourquoi?

-Non... pour rien... Dites moi, actuellement, est-ce qu'il est dans sa chambre?

-Laissez moi réfléchir un instant...hum... ah oui, il est bien là. Je me souviens l'avoir vu revenir hier soir, et il n'est pas encore sortit de sa chambre aujourd'hui. Il est vrai aussi qu'hier soir, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup bu. J'ai essayé de lui demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais c'était comme si il ne m'entendait pas. Il est probablement encore en train de se reposer.

Roy fut étonné. Edward? Boire de l'alcool? Décidément, il en apprenait de belles aujourd'hui.

-Pourriez vous me donner le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Bien sur, il est dans la chambre 304, au troisième étage.

-Merci pour votre coopération.

Mustang se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du blond, montant les marches 4 à 4. Voilà, il était enfin devant SA chambre.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

-Ed? C'est Mustang, Ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

Son cœur battait la chamade, après deux ans sans l'avoir vu, il était légèrement paniqué. Surtout que le comportement du plus jeune était suspect. Après un certain temps, toujours pas de réponse. Roy commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi le blond ne répondait-il pas?

-Edward! Ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît!

Excédé et trop inquiet, Mustang enfonça la porte. Angoissé, le Général entra dans la chambre et se figea. Là, à terre, le blond était étalé de tout son long, face contre terre. Comme il faisait jour, Mustang pu voir que le pull du jeune homme était plein de sang.

Aussitôt, Roy se jeta aux côtés du blond et cria son nom. Délicatement, il retourna l'ainé Elric et le prit dans ses bras. Il était si léger, trop léger.

-Edward! Réveil toi! cria-t-il, paniqué.

Aucune réponse. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à donner une gifle au plus jeune, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

-Ed! S'il te plaît...

Doucement, très doucement, le jeune homme ouvrit à moitié les yeux.

-Hum...co... Colonel? souffla-t-il, complètement dans le gaz.

Le Général fut un poil soulagé, au moins, son ancien subordonné avait ouvert les yeux.

-Edward, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?!

-Huh... rien... c'est pas grave...

-Ed! Je vais devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? répondit l'ainé, angoissé.

A ces mots, le blond sembla avoir un déclic et se redressa brusquement.

-Non! C'est rien!

Le Général fut surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, mais au même moment, le jeune homme s'écroula de nouveau. Il s'était évanoui.

L'ainé était partagé entre emmener le plus jeune à l'hôpital, ou respecter la volonté de celui-ci. Finalement, il choisi la seconde option, connaissant le caractère du plus jeune, il savait qu'il se ferait tuer s'il agissait autrement. Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer qu'il allait vite regretter son choix.

Prenant Edward dans ses bras, Roy se mit à chercher la salle de bain, pour pouvoir le soigner. Une fois trouvée, Mustang posa son très léger paquet sur une chaise. Il se mit à fouiller l'armoire de la salle de bain, y trouvant une trousse de soin et des vêtements propres. Après avoir posé les produits au bord de la baignoire, l'ainé mit l'eau en route au pommeau de douche et trouva la bonne température. Il en leva ensuite son manteau et sa veste et releva les manches de sa chemise, puis commença à déshabiller délicatement le blond. Plus il enlevait les habits du plus jeune, plus sa colère et sa tristesse augmentait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon dieu, que lui était-il donc arrivé?

Edward était couvert de cicatrices diverses et variées. Il était horriblement maigre et le pire dans tout ça, oui , le pire, était son dos. Sous tout ce sang, on pouvait voir beaucoup de cicatrices toutes fraîches. Surement faites la veille au vu du sang qui avait coagulé. Aucuns doute que le plus jeune avait reçu des coups de fouet, et des violents. On pouvait aussi voir des traces bleues-mauves à ses poignets, signe qu'il avait été attaché. L'alchimiste de flamme était fou de rage, mais malgré tout, il prit délicatement le jeune homme et le déposa dans la baignoire afin de le nettoyer.

Ayant fini, Roy attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour du blond, puis emmena celui-ci dans son lit pour désinfecter ses plaies et le soigner avant de l'habiller. Une fois le cadet sous les ouvertures, Mustang prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit, réfléchissant au "pourquoi?" ou "comment?".

Comment Edward en était arrivé là? Qui avait bien pu lui faire subir pareil torture? Merde! Des coups de fouet. Et puis, toutes les autres cicatrices... S'était-il fait ça lui même? A première vu, oui. Mais aussi, pourquoi avait-il perdu tant de poids?

Bien évidemment, Roy ne pensa pas à appeler Alphonse, sachant bien que celui-ci n'aurait en aucuns cas laissé faire son grand frère. Doucement, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Pourquoi ?Edward... souffla-t-il.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, et par reflexe, se tourna vers la droite, pour être mieux installé.

Quand il vit le blond bouger, Roy releva la tête et vit le cadet était réveillé.

-Edward? souffla-t-il, doucement.

L'intéressé vit enfin qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Colonel? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le dit "Colonel" s'agenouilla au bord du lit et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de son ancien subordonné, inquiet.

-Comment tu te sens Ed?

Celui-ci réfléchi quelques secondes.

-Hum, ça va... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et puis... comment vous m'avez trouvé?

Roy haussa un sourcils.

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

Edward secoua la tête, signifiant que, non, il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Mhhh, j'ai frappé à ta porte plusieurs fois. Tu ne répondais pas, alors je l'ai forcée. Je t'ai trouvé à terre, dans l'entrée.

Plus Roy avançait dans les faits, plus il baissait la voix.

-Apparemment, tu t'étais évanoui...

Ah oui, le blond commençait à se souvenir. Le bar, Yann, l'entrée dans chambre... et puis, il se souvenait du regard inquiet de Roy, mais ça, c'était flou.

-Ah... répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ed... que s'est-il passé? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es? Je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital parce que tu me l'a interdit, mais honnêtement, j'aurais du le faire.

-Je... ce n'est rien, ça va maintenant. tenta le blond avec un sourire forcé.

Mustang sentit sa colère revenir au galop mais essaya de se maitriser tant bien que mal.

-Rien?! Tu te moque de moi Ed?! Tu ose me dire ça? Merde, tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi?! Toutes ces cicatrices, c'est quoi?

-...

-Putain, Edward. Réponds moi s'il te plaît! supplia-t-il, la voix cassée.

-... Laissez moi. souffla le blond.

-Quoi?

D'un coup, Edward se mit à hurler.

-Laissez moi!

Face à une telle violence, Roy recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi?

Malgré la douleur et le fait qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de force, le jeune homme se leva et se posta devant Roy.

-Partez! Allez vous-en! cria le blond en essayant de porter un coup de poing à son ainé, les yeux remplis de colère. Bien évidemment, le cadet rata sa cible. Mustang attrapa son ancien subordonné, surpris et inquiet, et le pris dans bras.

-Ed, s'il te plaît, raconte moi. souffla-t-il.

L'objet de toutes ses angoisse essayait de se débattre.

-Non! Ne me touchez pas! ordonna-t-il, la vois brisée, au bord des larmes.

-Edward...

Le Général resserra sa prise sur le blond, il n'ne revenait pas. En désespoir de cause, Roy sorti les mots qui lui tenait à cœur, en espérant que l'ancien Fullmetal ne se débattrait plus.

-Ed... je t'aime. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux pas te perdre, mais... tu es bien parti pour...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, trop perturbé. D'un coup, l'ainé Elric cessa de se débattre. Puis, comme un dément, il parti dans un fou rire. Le flamme écarquilla les yeux, lâchant son amour. Le blond riait à gorges déployée, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah!... vous? Ah Ah Ah

D'un coup, Roy se demanda quand Edward était devenu aussi perturbé. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un fou, oui, un fou. A cette pensée, Mustang se sentit encore plus triste et désolé pour le blond en face de lui.

Soudain, Edward arrêta de rire, et se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers l'armoire à côté du canapé, sous le regard interloqué de son ancien supérieur. Il en sortit une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

-Il me faut un verre. Vous en voulez un? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de colère.

-Enfin... Ed, tu vas pas boire dans ton état?

Vu le regard meurtrier du blond, Roy se ravisa et laissa faire le jeune homme.

-Non, merci Ed.

Malgré cette réponse, Edward rempli les deux verres, et posa le tout sur la table basse avant de s'assoir dans le canapé. Assez vite, le blond vida la moitié du premier verre, sous le regard choqué de Mustang.

-Quoi? Au point où j'en suis, vous êtes encore étonné? lança le jeune homme, sarcastique.

L'ainé souffla légèrement avant de prendre aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait, sans dire un mot.

-Vous m'en voulez? demanda d'un coup le bond.

-De quoi?

-De pas vous avoir appelé? De pas avoir donné de nouvelles?

-Non... tu avais surement tes raisons. Depuis le temps, je sais comment tu fonctionne. Par contre, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, je me suis inquiété. Mais, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens maintenant.

Le jeune homme entama le deuxième verre.

-Ah, et vous ressentez quoi maintenant?

Le plus âgé regarda le jeune homme avant de répondre.

-De la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, mais aussi, une effroyable colère.

-De la colère? Pourquoi?

-... contre la personne qui t'a fait "ça". Je pense que si j'avais cette personne en face de moi, je la tuerais.

Edward réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Alors, ne prenez pas la peine de chercher.

-Pardon?

-C'est moi. Si vous voulez soulager votre colère, tuez moi. Parce que c'est moi le fautif.

-Ed? Qu'est ce que...?

-Oui, c'est moi qui me suis fait tout ça.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Et ton dos? Tu vas me dire que tu as réussi a faire ça tout seul?!

Le blond posa son verre, il était de plus en plus éméché. Roy se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool que son cadet se mettait enfin à table. Tout en se servant un autre verre, le jeune répondit à la question de son ancien supérieur.

-Non, c'est vrai... J'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'assez fou pour me faire ça.

Après avoir entamé son verre, il reprit.

-Et vous vouez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

L'homme aux cheveux ébènes ne répondit rien, ébahi.

-Je suis parti au bar pour me saouler. Comme "il" me connait bien, il m'a reconnu et est venu me voir. Peu après, on est allés chez lui... et vous savez quoi? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien, après m'être déshabillé, il m'a attaché les poignets. Il m'a fouetté comme jamais, j'ai cru mourir. Et alors que je pensais qu'il avait fini, il m'a détaché et a enlevé son pantalon avant de me prendre comme un fou furieux. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal, mais putain, quel soulagement.

-Quoi? souffla Roy.

-J'en ai même pleuré, dingue non? rigola le blond

Le Général n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chante?

-Je vous dit la stricte vérité. Vous avez insisté pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Maintenant, vous savez tout.

-C'est... c'est pas possible...

Le plu jeun haussa les épaules, puis fini son verre.

-Je n'ai fait que dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas mon problème si vous ne me croyez pas.

Roy avait le teint livide, il refusait de croire son cadet, mais visiblement, celui-ci disait la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-J'ai mes raisons, Colonel...

-Et Al dans tout ça?

Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement à l'évocation de son frère.

-Il ne sait rien. Comme il commençait à trop s'inquiéter et que j'avais peur de finir par m'en prendre à lui, je suis parti. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas appelé. Et si vous vous avisez de le contacter pour ça, je vous tue.

Mustang sursauta à cette menace, et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Merde... comment tu en es arrivé là? J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir!

-Ca n'aurait rien changé. Tout au plus, ça aurait retardé le problème. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir pour ça. Je suis le seul fautif. déclara Edward, le regard plein de tristesse, avant de se caler dans le fond du fauteuil.

-Oui... c'est moi... le fautif.

Roy regarda le jeune homme à cette dernière phrase. Celui-ci venait de s'endormir. En même temps, c'était logique, vu ce qu'il avait subi et tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgité. Délicatement, le Général prit le blond dans ses bras et alla le remettre dans son lit. Finalement, Roy craqua et servi un verre, pour "s'aider" à digérer la nouvelle.

Comment Edward avait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités? Pourquoi se disait-il fautif?

Ayant fini son verre, Mustang alla s'assoir au bord du lit, à côté du blond. Délicatement, il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils à ce contact.

Même dans son sommeil, le cadet ne supportait pas qu'on le touche.

-Al... Al...

Mustang fut saisi d'entendre le jeune homme perler dans son sommeil.

-Al... pardonne moi...

Après quelques minutes, Edward commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes et à se débattre, poussant des gémissements terrorisés ici et là. Attristé, Roy se cala contre la tête de lit et prit le blond dans ses bras, posant la tête de celui-ci contre son épaule et commença à le bercer légèrement .


	4. Chapter 4

Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos coms, je suis super ravie que cette fic vous fasse plaisir. Je suis désolée de ne pas publier de manière régulière, mais je préfère ne pas faire de promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Encore merci pour votre soutien. Bonne lecture, même si ce chapitre est un peu cours.

Chapitre 4

POV Edward

Après s'être réveillé, le blond remarqua qu'il était seul. Bien… Sachant pertinemment que son ancien supérieur allait revenir à un moment ou à un autre, le jeune homme se prépara en vitesse et mis ses affaires dans sa valise.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il prit une feuille et y coucha un message avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Arrivé au comptoir du rez-de-chaussée, il interpella le maître d'hôtel.

-Ah, Monsieur Elric, bonjour.

-Bonjour Victor. Je vais partir, quelqu'un va surement venir et me demander. Pourriez-vous lui remettre cette enveloppe s'il vous plaît?

-Bien Monsieur, comptez sur moi. Déclara Victor.

-Merci Victor, au revoir.

-Au revoir Monsieur.

Une fois dehors, par réflexe, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la maison de Yann. Après avoir sonné, il attendit quelques secondes. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Yann, surpris.

-Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On s'est vu il y a seulement deux jours.

L'intéressé baissa le regard, gêné.

-Je sais, mais….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte-moi…

-Eh bien… une personne que je voulais à tout prix éviter m'a retrouvé. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'héberger s'il te plaît ?

Yann fut étonné, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Hum… bien, vas-y, entre.

Le blond souffla un « merci » et s'engouffra dans la maison de son « ami ».

-Tu peux prendre la chambre des invités, première porte à gauche en haut des escaliers. Et n'hésite pas, fais comme chez toi. Déclara le plus âgé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui… merci.

Sur ces mots, Edward alla poser ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. C'était une belle pièce. Les murs étaient peints en bleu roi. Il y avait une grande armoire, un bureau et une chaise, ainsi qu'un grand lit de deux personnes. Après avoir posé sa valise, le blond retourna au rez de chaussée.

-Alors ? La chambre te convient ? demanda Yann.

-Oui, je dirais même que c'est trop pour moi…

-Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises… déclara l'ainé en s'approchant du jeune homme et en posant une main sur la joue de celui-ci.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Ed…

Puis, assez rapidement, Yann se mit à embrasser le blond, il était bestial, excité.

Bien sûr, Edward savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en demandant à son ainé de l'héberger, mais il s'en foutait, au contraire, ça le soulagerais de cette douleur persistante.

Bien vite, Yann retira les chaussures, le pantalon et le caleçon du plus jeune avant de le plaquer dos au mur, tout en lui mordant les lèvres et en lui agrippant les fesses. Le blond quant à lui, avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Yann.

Étant trop excité, l'homme aux cheveux châtains lubrifia son sexe avec sa propre salive et enroula les jambes du blond autour de sa taille. Au moment où il écarta les fesses de son cadet, il pénétra celui-ci brutalement. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur pendant que l'autre soupirait de contentement.

Comme un fauve, Yann enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille du blond et avec sa main droite, il attrapa les cheveux du plus jeune et les tira violement en arrière, de manière à dégager la gorge de celui-ci. Tout en faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus brusque, il se mit à mordre la chaire si blanche et si parfaite du blond.

L'ainé poussait des gémissements de plaisir contre la gorge d'Edward, tandis que celui-ci criait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, et hurlait le nom de son « bourreau ».

-Aaahhhh….ça… fait mal…. Articula le blond entre deux de reins.

Yann lâcha cessa de mordre la gorge de sa victime, qui avait déjà commencée à bien saignée.

-HHH… c'est voulu Ed…. j'adore ça… j'aime…t'entendre crier ! Alors… cri pour moi !

D'un coup, Yann se retira et fit glisser le jeune homme à terre avant de le pousser et de le mettre à quatre pattes. Il appuya sur la tête du blond avec sa main droite pour l'empêcher de bouger et le pénétra à nouveau, comme une brute. Le cadet hurla de douleur, comme s'il était brulé à vif.

En entendant ses cris, l'ainé prenait un plaisir immense. Il releva le pull et le t-shirt d'Edward et griffa son dos à sang, quitte à rouvrir les plaies du blond. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard, là, seul son prenait le dessus.

Tout en criant, le jeune homme serra les poings, il n'en pouvait plus.

A ce moment, Yann commençait à sentir la délivrance approcher. Il poussait des gémissements de pur plaisir. Encore quelques coups… au dernier coup de butoir, Yann se libéra dans un râle de plaisir sauvage.

Il se retira doucement de l'antre du blond et s'allongea à côté de celui-ci avant de lui caresser les cheveux quelques minutes.

-Ed, si tu savais comme tu es exquis…. Lâcha-t-il, essoufflé.

Le plus jeune tourna son visage en pleurs vers son interlocuteur et lui offrit un léger, très léger sourire.

-J'ai… sommeil… dit-il, complètement terrassé.

-Pas tout de suite Ed. Avant, il faut te laver et te soigner. Ensuite, tu pourras dormir aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite.

Avec douceur, l'ainé prit le blond dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. Après avoir fait tout le nécessaire, il amena Edward sous les couvertures dans sa chambre.

-Allez, repose toi bien Ed… souffla Yann en voyant le blond fermer les yeux.


End file.
